One technique used in the design and manufacture of certain types of battery cells, such as rechargeable lithium-ion (“Li-ion”) cells, is the so-called “jelly roll” technique. This technique involves winding two thin, flat metal sheets that form the anode and cathode electrodes of the battery cell around a spindle or mandrel, with a thin, flat insulative layer between them, to form an electrode roll (the so-called “jelly roll”). A conductive terminal is bonded (e.g., welded) to each electrode to provide an external terminal of the battery cell. The electrode roll is often pressed into a flatter shape before enclosing it in a casing.